The Desire of a Rich Man
by Simple Perfection
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has everything he ever wanted. Except one thing so he asks Snape to help him. LuciusSnape. Slash. One shot. Just some lighthearted fun. Please review!


Snape walked into the dim lightened room and sat opposite his friend on an expensively, rich armchair. He unbuttoned a few buttons of his robe and took his glass of wine. His dinner with his old friend, Lucius Malfoy was quite ravishing. Two hours before this, Snape was sitting at home, alone, thinking about his useless life when Lucius' head popped into the fire. 

"Care to give a friend some company?" Lucius had asked. Snape, feeling tired and hungry accepted.

So here he sat on a velvety armchair inside the Malfoy's Manor. Narcissa Malfoy had passed away a year ago after decieving the Dark Lord. Snape, who had always thought Lucius truly loved his wife was quite surprised when his friend had told him that he was relieved that she had died. Draco Malfoy was in France with some of his friends, trying to recruit new Death Eaters.

As the two friends sat in silence, they felt comfortable not being in the presence of their Dark Lord. Lucius was lying on the sofa, with his eyes closed. There was no sneer, or smirk engraved on his face and he looked quite serene. Snape swirled the blood red wine in his glass and took a sip.

"Mhmm," said Lucius. Snape knew there was no reply from him needed so he simply stayed quiet. The silent Manor would have frightened anyone but it simply comforted the two.

"You know what I've always wanted, Severus?" said Lucius softly, his eyes closed.

Snape drank the last bit of wine. "No, what?" he asked.

Lucius put a hand behind his head and opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling and smirked. Lucius then glanced at Snape. "More wine?"

Snape nodded and Lucius filled his glass again. Again they silent in silence, sipping their wine.

"What has Black been up to?" asked Lucius suddenly.

Snape stared at his friend in surprise. "Grovelling at Dumbledore's feet while inflating his godson's head with uselessnes," he said, with every bit of loathing in his tone.

Lucius chuckled. "You never change, do you, Severus?" Snape chose to ignore this and said, "So what have you always wanted? Everything you need is practically right under your feet," said Snape with a hint of amusement.

Lucius laughed softly, "Telling you might hurt your delicate ears."

Snape raised an eyebrow and gazed at his friend with a challenging look.

"I want to fuck Black's tiny hole so hard that he won't be able to walk for months," said Lucius softly with a glint in his eyes. Snape nearly spit the wine he'd just drunk out but managed to swallow it. He coughed for a little while then stared at Lucius, not believeing what he had just said.

"Lucius, what -- Black? -- but you hate him -- he's a _man_!" Snape spluttered.

But Lucius merely chuckled. "And one hell of a _good looking man_."

Snape gazed at Lucius for a while then said, "Are you ill?"

Lucius shook his head with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "There's nothing wrong with experimenting, Severus," he said.

Snape simply could not believe what he was hearing. _Black?_ Of all the women in the world, _Black_? Snape shook his head to get rid of the disturbing image in his head.

"And I need you, Severus," Lucius said.

"For what?" said Snape, hoping this was a joke Lucius was playing.

"To make Polyjuice Potion with a hair of Black in it."

Snape knew what Lucius was thinking. "And who's going to drink it? Your house-elf?" he laughed.

A look of disgust fell over Lucius' face. He then rose to his feet and walked behind Snape's chair.

"I want _you_ to drink it," he whispered in Snape's ear. Snape rose to his feet in an instant with his eyes wide. "Lucius, you've drunk too much wine," he said, "I'll leave you now."

But Malfoy walked towards him and shook his head with a serious look on his face.

"Look, Severus, you wouldn't mind doing me a favour? I'm not asking much, make the Potion, drink it and then..." Lucius trailed off but Snape knew what he had wanted to say.

Snape studied his friend, he really looked quite serious about this.

"I've done every favour you've ever asked," said Lucius. That was true but Lucius was asking too much of Snape. Sure, he did consider Lucius as a real friend but he'd never thought of doing _that sort of thing_ with him. Even though Snape hadn't slept with a woman for a year now, he would never, _never do it with a man_.

"So?" demanded Lucius. Snape knew he couldn't say no. Lucius always got what he wanted.

"Why don't I just get Black for you?" he asked.

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Do you think I'll be asking you this if I had no other choice?"

"But, Lucius, since when have you been...attracted to _men_?" asked Snape in frustration.

Lucius smiled; his white teeth glittered in the dim light. "It's not men I'm attracted to, _just Black_."

Snape felt so uncomfortable that he considered hitting Lucius with a jinx, modifying his memory and leaving. But he sighed, frowned then said, "Okay."

"Good," said Lucius, "have it here by two months."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Snape knew having to get a hair from Black would be hard but he never knew it would be _this_ hard. Black always managed to keep a few feet away from Snape. Every time Snape tried to get close, Black would back away. Snape considered using the _Imperius Curse_ but Black was always accompanied by his foolish friends. So Snape decided to leave the hair till last.

Three weeks later, the Dark Lord held another meeting. Snape felt uncomfortable throughout it all. He sensed Lucius' gaze on him.

"So," said Lucius after the meeting, "How's the potion going?"

Snape was still in shock about the whole ordeal. He was disgusted with the enthusiasm and excitement his friend was feeling. He could not believe this was the same Lucius Malfoy he had known all his life.

Snape shrugged. "It's going like any potion would go," he said as he walked out of the house they were in. Snape climbed down the stairs and was about to Apparate when Lucius grabbed his hand.

"Don't go messing up the potion," he said.

Snape gazed painfully at his friend. "Don't worry," he said.

Lucius smiled, "Excellent. Now do put on a smile, haven't you ever heard the rumours about me. Lucius Malfoy _the sex god_ and whatnot? You should feel privileged."

Snape snorted and looked around. Luckily all the Death Eaters had gone and the Dark Lord was inside.

"If I knew that the Death Eaters wouldn't kill me if they found out I poisoned you, I would've done it in an instant," said Snape softly, smirking.

Lucius put on a disappointed face. "And here I was thinking I'm doing you a favour. I always thought you had a _burning, passionate lust_ for me."

Snape actually laughed. "Oh please, Lucius, do stop wasting my time."

Lucius smirked. "The potion is waiting," he said, giving Snape a wink and Apparated.

Snape went back to the Order's headquarters and was surprised to see Black on his own. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of Whisky in his hand. Everyone must be asleep, it was after all, midnight.

"What do you want, Snape," he spat without looking up.

Snape knew this was his only opportunity so he slowly took out his wand and aimed it carefully at Black.

"_Stupefy_," he whispered.

Some minutes later, Snape was walking into his laboratory. He placed Black's hairs into a jar and checked on the potion.

The weeks past in a hurry and Snape soon found himself back in the Malfoy Manor. He held the potion tightly in his hand. It was a cold night but Snape found himself sweating nonetheless.

"Master is in his bedroom," said a small house-elf.

Snape groaned. Never in his life did he imagine being in this situation. He thought about just leaving but he knew how much Lucius loathed people who didn't do as they were told. At times, Snape felt like he was a simple toy Lucius was playing with but there were times where Lucius had shown genuine concern. He had always been there after all and besides, it wasn't like Lucius was asking him to torture, kill or rape a helpless Muggle.

He breathed in and walked up the stairs. Snape stood in front of Lucius' door and knocked.

"Come in."

Snape turned the knob and walked in. Lucius was sprawled on his bed, some buttons of his shirt undone. He sat up and gave Snape a dazzling smile.

"Well, go on," he urged, "drink it."

Snape let go of every bit of dignity he had and drank the potion from the flask. The changes took effect in an instant. His robes were getting tighter, he grew a few more inches and there was definitely something large growing between his legs.

"Well, well, well," laughed Lucius.

Snape could almost feel his robes ripping apart. Snape was quite thin whereas Black was built. Snape resisted the urge to look down but when he saw where Lucius' gaze was, he couldn't resist. It was quite large, _very_ large and Lucius seemed to be liking this. He walked towards Snape and stopped only a few inches away from him. Snape could almost feel his friend's nose on his.

"Now, isn't this nice. Sirius Black, inside my bedroom," whispered Lucius.

Snape felt his face flushing, he had never been in a worse situation. He could imagine the look on Black's face if he found out about this. But Snape's thought were soon interrupted as Snape felt his or rather, Black's lips being possessed by Lucius'. Minutes later, Malfoy's tongue was fighting through Snape's lips.

Snape had a hard time knowing what to feel. Half of him felt aroused and the other half was burning in anger and shame. Lucius' eyes were peircing into his and Snape knew what he wanted. Lucius led Snape to the bed, not breaking his possessive kiss and Snape soon felt the back of his knees hit the edge of it. Lucius pushed Snape roughly on the bed. At last, Snape felt his lips freed. Lucius looked down at him with a hungry look, lips swollen, panting then began biting his way to Snape's ear. He fought back a moan as Lucius licked a particulary sensitive spot.

Snape stared at the ceiling. I might as well do this properly, he thought.

"That's the spirit," said Lucius in a strangled voice. Snape kicked himself mentally, he didn't mean to say it out loud. He felt Lucius' hands on his chest and knew Lucius was going to be in control just as always.

Not this time, thought Snape. He smirked and soon had Lucius pinned under him.

"Ah, Black, you want to have it your way?"

Snape fumbled with his shirt and threw it behind him once he undid the buttons.

"Of course," said Snape softly as he helped Lucius out of his shirt. He threw the garment behind him just as he had done with his and stared at Lucius' well toned frame. He was so entranced by the perfection of it that he failed to realise what Lucius was doing. So a second later he was on his back again, with Lucius Malfoy licking his way down his stomach.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Next time," panted Lucius as he looked sideways at Snape, "it'll be you and me, Severus...no Black involved."

Snape felt the potion's effects wear off and he was soon lying on Lucius' bed with his normal body back. He glanced at Lucius and smirked.

"Next time, it'll be me and..._Potter_."

Lucius sat up and stared down at Snape.

"You sick bastard," he laughed.


End file.
